Dearest Drink
by NeroAnne
Summary: Pointless but fluffy one-shot I wrote during third period. You can see that I have no intentions of paying attention in class. XD! JEDAM! fluff/sex.


_Title: Dearest Drink_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own ANYONE! None of this is real! NOPE! None!_

_Summary: Pointless but fluffy one-shot I wrote during third period. You can see that I have no intentions of paying attention in class. XD! Jedam fluff/sex._

_Cuz Terrahfry made me wanna write this couple again. XD._

_{Dearest}_

_Wet skin touched to warm, dry skin. _

_Adam groaned softly, feeling the water droplets land on his shoulder-blades and roll down his back. "Mmhmm…" he groaned as a wet chest lay across his back. _

"_Morning," Jeff slurred into Adam's ear, "Does your back still hurt?"_

_Adam purred in response, feeling Jeff's soft wet hand rub at his shoulders. "So good…sleepy…"_

_Jeff's giggle caused Adam's dick to jump in excitement. Oh hell yeah. Jeff was drunk!!!_

_Jeff smiled, pressing a kiss to the back of Adam's neck. He squeaked in surprise when Adam turned over quickly, straddling his wet body in seconds, "Addy," he giggled, "I thought your back hurt."_

"_Wanna fuck you," Adam whispered hotly. He pressed his mouth to Jeff's wet neck, lapping and sucking at the remanding water. "Wanna lick you…all over…" he slid his tongue down Jeff's neck to his nipples, sucking one into his mouth._

_Jeff smiled, his fingers moving to Adam's hair, where he stroked it gently. "Addy…" he swallowed a moan as Adam rocked against him, the older blonde's large cock hardening against his abdomen._

_Jeff moved his hand down the throbbing cock, smearing the precum around the head. "I want to taste you…"_

"_After I taste you," Adam growled. He grabbed Jeff's knees, forcing them up high. He smirked, staring at the tight little pink pucker, "Hello…did you miss me?"_

"_Are you seriously talking to my ass?" Jeff laughed, feeling Adam kiss around the rim._

"_Your ass is too cute not to talk to," Adam teased. He slipped his tongue out, lapping at the tight little hole lightly before stretching apart Jeff's asscheeks, forcing his tongue to slide deeper into inside him. _

"_Mmm…ahh," Jeff squirmed deliciously beneath him, bucking his hips excitedly. "Fuck, so good…love it when you eat me…"_

"_Tastes so good," Adam purred back, lips touching the rim as he spoke. He made sure to get Jeff well slicked up, sucking and licking, slurping and eating out thoroughly._

_Jeff whimpered, his fists gripping the sheets, "I want to suck you…please!"_

"_You want my cock down your throat, Jeffy?" Adam growled. He lowered Jeff's legs, making his way up to Jeff's chest. He grabbed Jeff's neon purple hair and tugged him into a kneeling position. He shuddered when Jeff's tongue slipped over the slit on his cock head._

"_Fuck, you are so yummy," Jeff whimpered. He eagerly wrapped his mouth around Adam's dick, sucking hard at the head, his mouth slurping loudly at the running precum. He popped the head a couple of times, swallowing down the taste. _

"_Look at my pretty baby…sucking on my dick…loving it like the little whore he is." Adam grunted loudly, grabbing Jeff's throat in both hands. He squeezed lightly, fucking Jeff's throat with deep thrusts. "Ohhhh….fuck!"_

_Jeff whimpered as he was shoved off of Adam's dick. "Noo…I want you to cum down my-"_

"_I'll cum on your face some other time," Adam growled, shoving Jeff facedown onto the bed, "Tonight, I wanna spunk your ass up real bad." He gripped Jeff's amazing hips and slammed forewords, groaning loudly as Jeff screamed in pleasure. "So tight…god, it almost hurts!"_

"_You feel so big inside me," Jeff slurred happily, "feels like you're tearing me apart…fucking to it harder!"_

"_Hell yes," Adam hissed, thrusting his hips back and forth roughly, growling as Jeff mewled and whined. "God, baby, that's so damn good…" _

_He loved it when Jeff was drunk. They had the wildest sex…_

_He let out a whimper as Jeff shoved him off, "Baby…" he whined._

_Jeff smirked at him and stumbled over to their kitchen, leaving Adam with a hard dick and full balls. _

_Adam groaned, leaning back against the bed. _

_His eyes snapped open though, he felt something dripping onto his stomach. He groaned at the sight, watching Jeff take another swig of the liquor before he opened his plump mouth, letting the liquor run down Adam's body. _

_Adam moaned, opening his mouth as Jeff spilled some of the liquor into his opened and waiting mouth. He grabbed Jeff's hips, forcing him back onto his dick. _

_Jeff moaned softly, riding Adam hard, taking mouthfuls of liquor and sharing it with Adam as they went. _

_**{Dearest}**_

"That's such big news!" Phil shook Jeff's shoulders, grinning widely.

"Stop," Jeff whined, grinning also.

"I'm so happy for you!" Phil's grin got wider; if possible, "Oh, but Matt and Adam are going to _kill_ you for not saying anything sooner! Especially since tonight is the party!"

Jeff smiled, waving him off, "They'll just have to accept it."

"Oh, _I'll_ make Matt accept it alright. A little glitter here, sucking on his balls a bit there," Phil giggled as he was smacked on the shoulder by Jeff.

"Gross," Jeff smiled, "That was how I was going to make Adam accept it too."

"I'm glad you finally see my ways, Jeff. Wait till they find out you're gonna be straightedge!"

Jeff chuckled.

_**{Dearest}**_

"Nice little parties you throw, Matt," Adam tipped his beer bottle in the dark haired man's direction.

Matt snorted dryly, "Why thank you, Addams." He tightened his grip around Phil's waist, the younger ravenette sipping his Pepsi from a plastic cup.

"So, what's new in couple land?" Adam asked, reaching for Jeff, who was handing out drinks to guests. He wrapped his fist against Jeff's blue jeans, tugging him down to land on his lap.

"Copeland!" Jeff gasped as he stumbled into Adam's lap, feeling his erection poke at his ass, "You suck ass!"

"Only your ass, babe," Adam purred into the younger man's ear, nipping it lightly. He moved his hand to Jeff's chest, tweaking the pretty pink nipple he knew was there.

Jeff flushed, hearing the snickers all around. "Addy," he whined, "you can't do this right now, I've got an announcement!"

Everyone stopped to stare at him, waiting anxiously.

Jeff took a deep breath. "…I'm going straightedge."

…

"_Noooo_!" Adam yelled. He pouted, "No, Jeff, why?!? We have the best _fucks_ when you're drunk off your delicious ass!"

Jeff flushed heavily, hearing Phil and the guests laugh.

Matt raised a brow and smacked his boyfriends hip, "What did you to do my brother?"

"I've corrupted him!" Phil cackled.

Jeff smiled softly, feeling Adam whimper against his neck. "Don't worry, Adam."

Adam whined pathetically.

"Honey, I'll only be straightedge for nine months."

….

????

!!!!!!

Adam and Matt's loud scream reverberated off the walls, causing Jeff and Phil to go into a fit of giggles.

_**{Dearest}**_

_Awe…XP._

_Does everyone get it?_

_NINE months? XD!_

_Love on!_


End file.
